


Sweet Dreams

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A child Loki has a nightmare and seeks comfort.





	Sweet Dreams

Loki woke in the night with a soft sob. He was nine years old, and the dreams of terror had plagued him for as long as he could recall. On this night, like often happened, he could not remember the details of the nightmare, but the feelings remained: fear, shame, loneliness. He was shaking a little as he crossed the hallway and climbed into bed with his big brother. Thor turned drowsily toward him, opening his eyes for a moment before he pulled Loki close.

“Everything is alright,” he murmured, like so many nights before, and the two brothers slept.


End file.
